


Locker Room Talk

by chaos_monkey, draculard



Series: Caught in the Act [7]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Piss kink, Public Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: After his stick-fight in the dojo, Thrawn takes advantage of the public showers.Yularen follows him inside.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Wullf Yularen
Series: Caught in the Act [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Locker Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ...who snuck piss kink in there?

Yularen pushed open the locker room door, his eyes on his chrono. Their little maneuver inside the dojo had gone spectacularly well — he was starting to get used to things going that way when Thrawn was involved — but events were developing quickly, and he couldn’t afford to let Thrawn enjoy his shower in peace. They needed to discuss their next phase of planning, and they needed to discuss it now.

Yularen turned down the isolated shower bank, following the sound of running water. It didn’t take him long to find Thrawn at the far end of the room. The plastic curtain was wide open, the other banks all unoccupied. Thrawn was standing under the spray of water, half turned away from Yularen with his eyes closed, head tilted back and one hand braced against the wet wall. 

He didn’t seem to have heard Yularen approaching over the drumming of the shower, and Yularen was just opening his mouth to get Thrawn’s attention when he noticed Thrawn’s _other_ hand— running slowly over his chest in a trail of soapy lather— pausing at one dark nipple, which peaked beneath his palm— down his hard flat stomach, tracing the line of his hip inwards and out of Yularen’s line of sight— 

And then Thrawn slipped his hand between his legs.

Yularen froze, his breath catching in his throat. He watched as Thrawn stroked himself slowly, lazily — his arm was blocking anything more from Yularen’s sight; but that movement was undeniable, and Yularen could so easily imagine his cock stiffening in his hand. Silently, Yularen crept forward, drawing on decades of training almost unconsciously and completely unable to explain to himself why he didn’t clear his throat or otherwise interrupt before Thrawn went further.

There was the sound of skin on skin, slick from water and soap. Yularen took a step to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Thrawn’s cock to no avail. He watched as Thrawn’s shoulder blades shifted, as his lips parted and he sighed — a sigh of relaxation but not yet of bliss — and—

A secondary pattering noise joined the shower spray and the heady scent of fresh urine rose on the steamy air. Yularen’s eyes snapped back down to see Thrawn’s hand still undoubtedly on his cock — still stroking lazily — a strong stream of piss hitting the tile floor between his legs, droplets splashing against his bare feet and calves. Thrawn sighed again — relief this time — and kept stroking.

And then he finally turned around, met Yularen’s eyes, and stopped.

Stopped _stroking_ , that is. Yularen’s eyes shifted down against his will, his cheeks heating as he saw that Thrawn’s hand still rested on his cock, his fingers curled to cup his balls as he pissed. 

“Yes, Colonel?” said Thrawn casually. 

Mouth dry, Yularen suddenly found himself forgetting everything he’d come to discuss. He tried his hardest not to stare at Thrawn’s cock, still more than half-hard, or the stream of urine arcing between his legs and splashing loudly against the tile floor. There was no self-consciousness on Thrawn’s face, only curiosity.

Apparently, he’d gotten the memo that it was rude to jerk off in front of people, but not the memo about _pissing_ in front of people. And in a communal shower, no less. Yularen would have to have a word with Ensign Vanto about that. 

Clearing his throat and trying to ignore the fact that certain parts of him were taking a definite— but hopefully not obvious— interest in matters, Yularen managed to gather his wits about him again and gave Thrawn as brief a rundown as he could manage. Thrawn didn’t even stop pissing while nodding thoughtfully, hand still curled casually around his cock — and with a knowing smirk touching his lips as the stream trickled away to nothing, he finally released his cock, letting it hang half-hard between his legs.

“Is that all?” asked Thrawn politely.

Yularen tore his eyes away from Thrawn’s cock with a vengeance. “Yes,” he said, unable to look the lieutenant in the eye. “That’s all.”

Thrawn didn’t turn away immediately — giving Yularen a chance to reconsider — but finally he turned back to the shower spray in dismissal, reaching again for the soap. Yularen beat a hasty retreat from the locker room to wait outside while the lieutenant ‘finished up’. 

And then spent the next ten minutes pretending he wasn’t imagining _exactly_ what that might look like.


End file.
